The objective of this proposed project is to prepare an annotated bibliography on the social history of black physicians in the United States. This document will be based on the literature related to the (1) medical education of black physicians, (2) black women physicians, (3) geographic distribution of black physicians, (4) social science studies of black physicians, and (5) the biographic and autobiographic materials. The specific aims of this project are: (1) to collect and organize data about the historical and contemporary practice of medicine among black doctors; (2) to publish a secondary resource document for practitioners and other professionals in the fields of medicine and health and the social sciences; (3) to acquaint health professionals and researchers with reference materials about black physicians; (4) to increase interest in the non-medical and social aspects of black physicians as professionals and community persons; and (5) to document data pertaining to the historical contributions and plight of black physicians. This document is intended as a secondary research tool for professionals and investigators who are interested in black physicians and minority health care issues.